Abstract The long-term objective of the proposed study is to evaluate the proximal associations among alcohol use and suicidal ideation and attempts. Suicide is a major public health concern for the college student population, as it is the third leading cause of death for persons ages 10 to 24 years old (1). Alcohol use is a well-documented correlate of suicide risk and is alarmingly prevalent in this population (2, 16). Research that elucidates the proximal relationships among alcohol use and suicidal ideation and attempts is imperative to prevent this cause of death in a highly vulnerable population. The integration of theories on the effects of alcohol use (alcohol myopia model; 7) and the causes of suicide (5; interpersonal-psychological theory of suicide) offers a potential explanation of the function of alcohol use in the development of suicide risk. Investigating the proximal relationships among alcohol use and suicidal ideation and attempts will advance the understanding and prevention of suicide in this vulnerable population. The proposed study aims to investigate the proximal associations of alcohol use with suicidal ideation and attempts in 115 men and 115 women college students. Specifically, the proposed study will test a model that integrates the alcohol myopia model and interpersonal-psychological theory of suicide to understand the relationship between alcohol use and suicide risk. That is, the study will examine whether alcohol use facilitates the effects of thwarted interpersonal needs on suicidal ideation, and whether alcohol use facilitates suicide ideators' capability to attempt suicide. Subjects will complete brief daily surveys for 90 consecutive days, which will allow for more accurate reporting on the proximal relationship between alcohol use and suicidal ideation and attempts. The proposed study has potential for informing efforts to reduce alcohol-related deaths by suicide.